


Toast DI Sisyphus

by cavale



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Points of View, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他一手懷抱隨時有吐奶可能的小女兒，還要空出手去接聽血滴直接從話筒淌出來的工作電話。簡直是操蛋人生，可他離不開它。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast DI Sisyphus

**Author's Note:**

> 棄權：在白教堂區裡的每個人都有自己的問題，我不擁有他們，他們擁有自己的生活。  
> 　　　時間軸在S3E6之後。spoiler有。

　　自咖啡因片被Llewellyn友善警告，扔到醫療廢棄物塑膠袋後，Miles再未出現過心悸、口乾、易怒等症狀，畢竟肋骨底下有隻蜂鳥振翅的不適感不遜於困進胃袋的蝴蝶，且說超時加班期間他幾度打盹，雖是淺眠卻或多或少抵銷部分疲憊，這似乎是件好事，至少他現在說起話來接近一名襯職的警探。  
　　  
　　大夥正忙著處理Morgan的後事，事實擺在眼皮子底下，更精確點，是發生在自家警局屋簷遮蔽的範圍內，沒他可以發揮所長的餘地，何況家庭暴力、青少年鬥毆的案件累積在代辦事項籃裡的數目，也夠風平浪靜後忙上好一陣，直到謀殺再循舊途登門拜訪。  
　　他想Morgan那套搬弄學究的心理學理論還真有受用的時刻，雖然常被Chandler斥責為跟在後頭管東念西的媽咪，但他是明白人，讀懂那身體語言的防備、再明顯不過的拒絕姿勢，所以他最終選擇調頭，後開一步，窩回部門的老旋轉椅去。  
　　或許學Kent偶爾躲去外面哭一哭也非什麼壞事。  
　　  
　　  
　　想必恢復單身的慶祝派對的興致早已散得差不多，隨手擱在辦公桌邊的啤酒罐跑了氣，喝起來苦澀難耐，他只能全數倒扣在洗手檯瀝乾，再一只只揉扁空罐扔進垃圾鐵桶內，就這般隻手拎著，徘徊在辦公桌間拾起Riley捏成團的廢棄備忘錄、Mansell吃到一半的巧克力外包裝盒，並倒空Kent削鉛筆機內刨剩的木屑。  
　　巡過一輪後，Miles駐足在探長辦公室門外，隔層玻璃打量光可鑑人的桌案，環抱著讓警界男人看起來過於娘娘腔的鏤空垃圾桶。  
　　  
　　Chandler應該是全倫敦最不需要例行整理的人，他忖道。  
　　只消背後跟著一名保母，適時將過多的內省和完美主義塞到碎紙機裡，然後把所有物品井井有條照量角器、呈單一方向擺放好，再多備上幾套熨燙後的襯衫和全麥三明治、有機橘子汁，至少讓Chandler在世道崩壞、欲望橫流的倫敦東區，有那麼一間窄仄的辦公室仍循著強迫症患者的規矩運作，與崩壞的末日光景絕緣。  
　　  
　　突地，Miles想起自己以前還會在胸前暗袋裡的警用小冊子記錄殉職的同事、被害者，甚至是兇手的姓名，只因他的工作需要絕對的清醒。  
　　這可幫助他在深夜時分一手懷抱隨時有吐奶可能的小女兒，空出另隻手去接聽緊急來電，小心不讓犯罪現場的汙血從話筒淌出，溢滿整張床褥，就像是他的父親Fingers Freddie對他作的一般，為Judy和孩子們挺身而出，徒留厚實的背影給他們，鎮定的將家門在身後反鎖，並在外套覆蓋下的腰際處藏有上膛的手槍。  
　　而他現在不這麼做了，因為他知道自己會這樣寫著：  
　　  
　　McCormack可能在天堂開了小酒吧，牆壁掛有獵來的鹿頭。  
　　Kent常在警用停車場後的隱密角落啜泣。  
　　Mansell反覆流連夜店的嘈雜而迴避單身公寓。  
　　Riley回家陪孩子們的同時還要餐桌上一疊帳單發愁。  
　　Chandler持續偏執的數著按顏色分類的大頭針、替換襯衫，到處噴灑除臭劑，和替無名屍取名。  
　　  
　　他們處在同條船上，都被案件切割成兩個人生，一是向岸，另是朝海，這簡直是操蛋到不行的噩夢，抓著船槳亂划一氣只能原處自旋，救生衣還破損漏氣。可它不會離開他們，他們也離不開它。  
　　他只能學會與其相處，像是老友般並肩坐在花園的水池邊同望著嘴巴一張一闔的錦鯉，讓魚身的色塊在眼底斑斕，轉移腦海裡對揮之不去案件的在意，掌心朝下細細灑出飼料。  
　　  
　　  
　　Miles踱回滾輪略為卡緊的辦公椅，將垃圾籃置於腳邊，來回拉闔桌旁的鐵櫃，計算著次數。  
　　不到五次他便投降，究竟Chandler是怎麼連番開關電燈一百五十次的，他想就算是醫界的Buchan也難以說個清吧。  
　　於是他再度拉開抽屜，俯首打量底層，在層層文件夾之下放有一瓶未開封的苦艾酒，隔著日光燈管透出澄澈的綠暈。  
　　他的工作需要清醒。他自己需要喝醉。  
　　但那不是他的風格，是不曾購入的酒種，有著茴香還是什麼見鬼的藥草味，Miles通常偏愛更為醇厚和勁道，灌入喉頭後會像是一記鉤拳讓人抽離意識、甚至被放倒在地的，這還或許較適合離婚後的Mansell上夜店時哄騙醉酒小妞的把戲，放顆方糖在酒匙上，澆點酒精然後點火燃起，十足的花樣和噱頭並存，炒熱搭訕時的氣氛，和提升床畔交友的成功率。  
　　可現正好端端躺在抽屜腹裡。  
　　而他自己需要喝醉。  
　　  
　　他從茶水間的杯架上找到一口杯緣骯髒的玻璃杯，以襯衫袖口抹淨，扳開瓶蓋，為自己斟滿扎實的一杯量，沒有特定目標而朝前方端起，瞇起眼望著苦艾酒瓶身包裝上的廣告詞：  
　　第一階段跟喝平常酒一樣，第二階段你開始發現這世界的殘酷，第三階段你可以看到所有你想看到的美好事物。  
　　  
　　嗤笑了聲，他見過太多殘酷的事了，倫敦有太多遊走的冤魂，不論是上世紀前還是現代的，他甚至無法一一為其唱名、敬上一口酒，卻仍期望可以看到其背後的美好，縱使Sisyphus探長引領他們推動的巨石如是沉重，山巔遙遙無期，但他唯一可以確知的是他們正在持續推進。  
　　  
　　他向探長的辦公室揚了揚酒杯，口裡念道，敬Sisyphus探長。  
　　願今天無事，即是好事。  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 fin.04/28/2012

**Author's Note:**

> 　　Sisyphus是希臘神話中被天神Zeus懲罰永遠要推動巨石上山，而至山頂又因巨石滾落需周而復始動作的國王。  
> 　　容我引用法國作家Brigitte Giraud在《愛情沒那麼美好》裡的一段文字：「那個時候，我還不知道我們可以一如往常生活，工作，在開玩笑的時候心如刀割（中略）我完全不知道，我們可以在傷心欲絕的同時，一面全神貫注工作，精神崩潰同時又笑容可掬，悲傷又自在，蒼涼又愛戀。」  
> 　　我想Whitechapel背後多少都有這種感覺吧。
> 
> 　　關於苦艾（Absinthe）那段敘述為引援自英國作家Oscar Wilde。


End file.
